Coolers adapted to hold precooled ice packs are known in the art. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,301 to Taylor wherein the ice packs are placed in seats in opposing walls of a container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,629 shows a heating or cooling device mounted between opposing walls in a box. U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,817 shows ice packs positioned to divide the internal chamber of an ice box for cooling of bottles, each of which can be in direct contact with an ice pack.